Wątek:RebelRaccoon/@comment-24897869-20160104235807
Dzień dobry, przynoszę listę. A lista ta dotyczy artykułów, które moim zdaniem są zbędne, niedokończone czy po prostu słabe. Dlaczego? Ostatnio tak głośno mi się szczekało, że na MWŚ jest śmieciowisko, tymczasem nie podałam ani jednego przykładu bezużytecznej strony. Dlatego poniżej przedstawię kilka artykułów, które moim zdaniem można usunąć. Lista jest niekompletna, nie zawiera postaci, jednak uzupełnię ją nieco później, o ile nie zostanę spałowana krakowską za zawracanie tyłka. Chcę również zaznaczyć, że każdy przykład jest w jakiś sposób uargumentowany, a samą w sobie listę należy potraktować jako zwykłą sugestię z mojej strony. ______________________________ MIEJSCA: Od razu powiem, że nie do końca wiedziałam, co z tą kategorią zrobić. Początkowo zamierzałam dodać miejsca niezwiązane z główną tematyką MWŚ, jednak ostatecznie ową tematyką jest, no cóż, wszystko. Toteż spróbowałam wybrać „perełki”, które są słabo rozbudowane. Ale obawiam się, że akurat w kwestii miejsc nie da się dokładnie określić, co oznacza „za mało”. Dlatego poniżej znajduje się jeden artykuł, ekhm. Po prostu nieco żałosny. Mój pijany świat Och, proszę, czy to jest konieczne? ______________________________ PRZYNALEŻNOŚCI, RASY, PRZEDMIOTY CZY COŚ: Moim zdaniem familie to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł. W tym momencie prawie nikt o nich nie pamięta, jedynie kilkunastu użytkowników do jakiejś familii należy, a sam w sobie pomysł najwyraźniej niespecjalnie jest wykorzystywany do rozbudowy wiki. No i nie wiem, czy saga SPORE autorstwa użytkownika CreationKeeper jest wciąż kontynuowana. Z tego, co wiem, Creation włożył sporo (hehe, żarcik słowny) pracy w swój projekt, jestem nawet pod wrażeniem jego zaciekłości i determinacji. Jednak umieszczone tutaj artykuły są stronami niepełnymi, niedokończonymi. Cursed Nie umiem mojego argumentu ubrać w słowa, po prostu ten artykuł to dno, nieprzydatne na dodatek, słabo rozbudowane i ma brzydkie kolory. Ktoś w ogóle jeszcze wie, że to istnieje? WudoE mobile Znowu. To konieczne? Fajny pomysł, bo kto by pomyślał o sieci telefonicznej w Creepy Town, ale obawiam się, że zbędne. I czemu to jest w przynależności wtf Agonalonaci Nierozwinięte i chyba nikt o tym nie pamięta. Kroniki Wszechświata Nieskończony artykuł. Ethorzy Tajemnicza tajemniczość, a ten opis rozmnażania jest bardzo rozwinięty. Hordorój (saga SPORE) Nie wiem, jak sprawa się ma z oznaczonymi zalążkami, jednak ten oto tutaj zalążek nie był edytowany od sierpnia. Groprotossi (saga SPORE) Ma jakiś tam potencjał, jednak artykuł jest niedokończony Nadludzie Ja się nie wtrącam, ale chyba definicja „nadludzi” nie jest zbyt skomplikowana, a artykuł mówiący o tejże rasie jest zbędny. Ningen o maji Wydaje mi się troszkę nielogiczne, krótkie, niedokładne, proste. Damnation Nie chodzi mi o długość artykułu, bo osobiście uważam, że w przypadku przedmiotów niekoniecznie opis musi być rozbudowany niemiłosiernie. Jednak Artykuł jest niedokończony, a ostatnia edycja pojawiła się w LUTYM roku 2015. ______________________________ OPOWIADANIA, CZYLI NAJCIEKAWSZA CZĘŚĆ! Większość argumentów to okres od dodania ostatniej części. Rozumiem miesiąc, dwa, może trzy. Ale nie rok. Rok to troszeczkę za dużo. Nikczemna_Wiara Niedokończone i najwyraźniej autorka porzuciła projekt. Bez ładu i składu Ostatnia edycja prawie rok temu, chyba seria nie będzie kontynuowana. Dark of shadows Możemy? Coś Krążą pogłoski, że ponoć poziom artykułów na MWŚ jest dość niski. Zapewne wiele osób ma talent czy też zadatki na całkiem niezłych pisarzy, ale obawiam się, że ten tutaj pan z tego typu problemami w poprawnej pisowni daleko nie zajdzie. Oczywiście, można poprawić artykuł. Jednak obawiam się, że niewiele to da, bo ten mhroczny projekt jest po prostu beznadziejny. Salai i Pieseł, czyli przygoda z zombie (link się nie otwiera, nie chce mi się kombinować) Obawiam się, że autor nie zamierza tego kontynuować. I nie wiem, czy otworzy się link, idc. Dizz w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 1 Dizz w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2 Dizz w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 3 Ponownie obawiam się, że autor pozostawił serię bez opieki. Historia wspólnie pisana Koncepcja wspólnego projektu? Fajna. Wykonanie? No cóż, niewypał. Dziki Bill Dziki Bill 2 O tak. Poproszę o usunięcie, aktualnie seria nie będzie prowadzona, może w przyszłości zostanie dodana już w całości. #PotwierdzoneInfo Jeff Woods - Historia inna niż wszystkie Chapter 1 Niekontynuowana od blisko roku. Dodatkowo opowiada historię Jeffa. Między Trzema Światami - Prolog Między Trzema Światami Niekontynuowana od roku. Nok Prawie rok. Odwróceni Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam, ale ostatecznie decyduję się na usunięcie serii. Nie mam pomysłu, aktualnie uważam, że sama w sobie koncepcja jest, za przeproszeniem, do dupy. Proszę bardzo ładnie o usunięcie. Podświadomość - wstęp Ostatnie edycja w 2014. PSYHO wa maind sama Ja wiem, ja wiem. Tematyka hehe dowolna. Uważam jednak to za bardzo słaby artykuł. Prolog Historii Prawie rok. Przebudzenie I tu też. Przygody Dizzego i jego bachorka 2014. Seishin 2014. Satoshi wa, modotte kuru! Satoshi wa, modotte kuru! 2 Satoshi wa, modotte kuru! 3 Prawie rok, na dodatek słabe. Saga Wielkiej Mocy 1 Saga Wielkiej Mocy 2A to po prostu jest smutne. Bardzo smutne. Moja dusza płacze, kiedy czytam coś takiego „Avic powiedział sam do siebie: Zapamiętać; uważać przy lądowaniu xD.”. Poważnie. Tajemnicza Moc 1 Tajemnicza moc 2 Jeśli mówimy już o wyżej wymienionej sadze - to też jest smutne. Starzy Znajomi 2 Rok temu. Waentynki 2015 1 Walentynki 2015 2 Och, błagam. Ta seria ciągnie się od ostatnich walentynek XDDD. Wezwanie Moim zdaniem bez sensu, ale co kto woli. Śniegi Syberii Śniegi Syberii 2 Po co. Krótkie, nużące. Może skończone, może i nie, wydaje mi się jednak, że niekompletna seria. No i 2014. Życie Creepiego Rok. Złodzieje Dusz 2 2014. Dodatkowa notka: Seria „Inwazja” została umieszczona w jednej stronie, jako całość. Może bez sensu trzymać teraz dwie wersje tego samego opowiadania i należałoby zbędne strony usunąć? Dodatkowa notka: Wśród pozbawionych logiki artykułów znajduje się również seria Opowieści Kompletnie Bez Sensu. Części nie są zależne od siebie, każda z nich zazwyczaj opowiada inną historię. Koniec końców, seria OKBS jest, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest pozbawiona sensu, więc róbcie z nią to, co Wam pasuje. ______________________________ Dziękuję za uwagę i przepraszam za zabrany czas.